Rise of Darkness
by tank destoryer
Summary: Spoilers from Wolfenstein : The New Order . Au GOW 3 ; Sera has been purged into darkness by a new and terrifying enemy called the Nazis . Marcus Fenix must team up with an unlikely ally named BJ Blazkowicz to save the universe and free humanity from the ultimate Nazi Tyranny .


**Chapter 1 : The New Order **

**Spoilers from the opening of Wolfenstien New order **

It wasn't supposed to be this way . So much has change .

Marcus opened his eyes from his longest sleep while he was bond with chains on both on his waist and legs as he hanged helpless in this metal square room . What happen ? Things weren't suppose to be this way , it was a year after the death of the locust queen Myyrah , the defeat and extinction of the lambent and the locust horde .

Now, the people of Sera were given an future to rebuild humanity , their lives and gain some rest after decades of war . But it would take time for humanity to heal it's wounds .

The war was finally over and now humanity had a second chance of rebuilding life on Sera . After years of heartbreaking , pain , sacrifices and endless nightmares people endured during the war , humanity paid the ultimate price for their survival .

Peace didn't last almost a year , until a new threat emerged from the skies and they call themselves the Nazis and they brought a war machine with the symbol of terror ( The Swastik ) . The Nazis weren't here to help them rebuild , they were hostile and only wanted their planet .

Everyone had no idea where they came from and how they got on to their planet but this new enemy already created a special portal that allows to land troops and supplies anywhere they want .

The Nazis had gain the upper edge due to their more advanced technology , sheer numbers and they unleashed a terrifying and fearless war machine combined with steel , thunder and lightning into the scorching planet .

An advance Nazi war machine , the remnants of the COG had never seen ; monstrous super heavy tanks , legions of hulk like super soldiers with laser Gatling guns , stealth helicopters with laser guns , high tech jet powered fighters with insane weaponry , super robots and armored zeppelins that rain a devastating artillery barrage that can wipe out a single city .

In 2 months , the Nazis armies and their war machines marched triumph across Sera , overwhelming the defenders of Sera , crushing resistance in their path and claiming Sera was their greatest accomplishment in history then calling it _" The New Fatherland of the future."_ .

Now the Nazis controlled the entire planet opposed by pockets of resistance . Not only they were taking their planet but they were stealing their future and their technology .

They took their freedom away , their homes , torn down everything the survivors try to rebuild and replace them with their own purity , then they put the rest of the remaining populations of Sera in concentration camps and re-education centres . Worse , they will crush anyone that oppose their power under the iron boot . They enslaved thousands of people across Sera . But uprisings and Rebellions were crushed under the iron boot of the Nazis war machine with extreme prejudice.

The German army with the help of their war machine were able to construct their purity on the ruins of Sera , numerous Reich cities were build on the COG soil and preparing arrangements for the Greater Sera of the Fatherland . Sera was purged into dark and twisted age by the Nazi tyranny of the Reich .

The Nazis gave the people of Sera nothing .

A flashback came to his head , Marcus close his eyes imaging how he got there in the first place .

Flashback

_" Run ! Get to the other side ! Hurry ! " yelled Marcus as he and his squad were running for their lives headed for the hotel . Swarms of soldier rushing towards them with their machine guns . Soldiers dressed in black armor and faceless steel helmets wielding machine guns open fire at the squad as hulk like super soldiers charged like battling rams crushing resistance in their path._

_Marcus turned behind his armor back to see a massive tank appear behind him armed with two cannons firing at the same time , the shells flew over them and hit the ground before exploding sending Marcus and his squad to the ground . Marcus felt his body was blown backwards before hitting the ground ._

_His eyes closing and shut as Nazis soldier surround him with guns dawned at his face. _

Marcus grind his teeth with anger and as his fist squeezed the chains around his waist . He let himself to be imprisoned by the Nazis because he had nothing left to defend and his whole family was gone .

Before he can continued his thoughts , an armored Waffen SS soldier threw a bucket of cold water into his face , soaking his bare chest covered with numerous scars from pervious battles .

Marcus gasped in shock as three SS soldiers held their machine guns at the massive muscle man in attention . Two women in German military uniforms came walking in with two armored soldiers with full face helmets and heavy body armor .

" You have a visitor prisoner Fenix ." said the SS soldier at Marcus before turning to an older woman and salute her . " Leave us ." the woman in the uniform ordered .

The woman was named Frau Engel and she was a torturer and she was one of the highest ranking officer of the Nazi army . Frau sighed before shook her head and she said in a evil voice " You are Marcus Fenix , son of Adam Fenix ; I see your father was the creator of the Hammer of dawn . How Interesting ."

Marcus raised his head up from his chest , his waists were hurting like hell and how the hell did they know his father .

" What the hell do you want ? " Marcus demanded as the lieutenant next to Frau aimed her hand gun but Frau barked in a German language form causing the lieutenant to back off.

" I said what the hell do you want ? "

There was no answer from the female nazis officer and Frau said " Your people are powerless against the Aryan might . We call your people the primal Aryans but they snap into madness because of your endless wars along with a few broken minds ."

Frau continued " But I like it . I love your taste of blood on the battlefield , you are powerful enough to take on our armies but you can't defeat our ultimate power .we always one step ahead of you - "

" Aryan ? That bullshit talk , you let me do the god dam talking here " snapped Marcus cutting off her sentence " What the hell have you done to Anya , Cole Baird and the other ? You better not lay a finger on them "

Frau smirked and laughed then she pulled the something out of her pocket before holding a handful of COG dogtags and shovel it into Marcus 's face .

" Yes but which one are your little pets ? My manners sergeant , you did mention Anya . Aw I remember she is the one I dealt with before I want to see you personally ? Aw I get , isn't she your lieutenant ? Sergeant Fenix ? "

Marcus 's face drained in colour and he saw Anya's name on the hovering dogtags " No .No No ! " cried Marcus as his tears fall from his eyes . He lose Dom , his father and now Anya ; his world was crashing down on him . Intensive rage was building up inside him and he found out that the Nazis killed his friends and his lover Anya .

Her murderer laughed in pity and mocking his pain " Aw ! isn't she that a beautiful thing and fighter with a strong heart-"

" You god dam BITCH ! " screamed Marcus rocking variously from his chains causing the Frau's lieutenant and the other SS soldiers to aim their guns at the enraged gear veteran but Frau smiled as she bravely stand her ground , crossing her arms .

" I am going kill you for what you done to Anya . You and your motherfucking Nazis friends can go to hell ! " Marcus screamed causing three pissed off SS soldiers to smack their rifles at Marcus's chest and stomach so hard and Marcus was slowly cough blood from his mouth.

She just loved it when she sparked his intensive rage as Marcus continued to scream curses as he was being betten . She threw the dogtags at the metal wall then pull out her luger and aim it at Marcus's chest.

" Enough ." Frau order the soldiers to stop hitting Marcus .

" I took care of your little friends including that bitch . Just like this .But you will spend the next fifty years rotting yourself in his cell . Remember we are always victorious in this world . " Frau snapped in her German accent .

" Make sure he lives to rot himself out ." Frau instructed to her soldiers along with her lieutenant before the group exit the room . However Marcus tried variously shake his chains off , a soldier smack his rifle against his head knocking him out cold leaving Marcus all alone in his inescapable room .

* * *

**Nazis Base **

BJ Blazkowicz hurried through the hallway of the Nazis , he hid himself in a corner to let a battalion of SS troopers past by along with a robot fighting mech . He once an American war hero , a US army ranger now a resistance fighter fighting against the Nazi Tyranny and it's powerful armies equipped with super weapons that shatter allied armies to bits.

It wasn't supposed to be like this , he remember this during the world war 2 , he was send on a mission along with a group of elite US rangers to assault an heavily guard research facility in Nazi territory . The mission is to destroy a prized super weapon the Nazis had developed and run . After that the allies can move on to destroy the rest of Nazis Germany

But everything on the mission went horrible wrong , his entire team was killed leaving him as a sole survivor . End up he lose his memory.

He was found alive while drifting in the sea and next few decades while the war raged on , he resides in a mental asylum . Blazkowics didn't know the Nazis overpowered the allies around the globe and ruling every nation under an iron fist .

However the Nazis attack the asylum wiping out the sick due to their interiority but Blazkowicz regain his memory before quickly escaped with a nurse named Anya and the two found themselves fighting against the Nazis Tyranny and it's armies .

The American entered a small room naming the file room to his left . An officer was manning the computer but didn't noticed a man in a leather coat grabbed him from behind and stab his throat with his trench knife .

" Scratch one nazi sons of bitches ." said BJ to himself .

Clearing the small room , Blazkowics noted a file on a desk next to a machine gun with a chainsaw bayonet .

" What the hell ? " asked Blazkowics " The dam Nazis didn't make that kind of gun ." He noted some kind of a Gear symbol on the gun before he opened the file to reveal a prisoner profile with the name Marcus Fenix . His eyebrows light up with amuse as he scanned the file .

" This is Interesting . " he said to himself before stuffing the file in his leather coat before grabbing the lancer and walked out the door .

Marcus eyes slowly open as he heard gunshots rang out , shouts and then the door open stepping a man in yellow blonde hair and wearing a leather coat holding the smoking lancer .

" Hold still . I am going to get you out of here." the man said before pulling out a hand gun from his jacket . He raised his handgun and shoot the chains off the prisoner .

Marcus collapsed on his knees groaning in pain due to the lack of food and dehydration . He was so weak to move but this man in his 40s saved him from certain death.

Them man offered his hand to Marcus . Marcus look up to him with confusion then the man with the leather jacket asked " That some gun those Nazis assholes got . Who the ... What a minute you're Marcus Fenix ? "

Marcus weakly look up at the man and nodded then asked " Who the hell are you ? "

" The name's Blazkowics . I need your help ."


End file.
